Life Lessons
by TheCrimsonQuill579
Summary: When a newborn cat is left on the side of a road and has to find her own way in life will she come out of the other side unharmed of fall into the depths of evil...
1. Chapter 1 - In The Beginning

**Chapter 1 **

**Hi Just letting you know that this is my first fan fiction and any criticism would be accepted and taken on board :) i am best at writing descriptive pieces but after reading alot of fan fiction they have inspired me to try my best and write some stories of my own. i understand that it probably wont be the best but well practice makes perfect. reviews will be greatly appreciated as it will help with a confidence boost and help me to improve this as i have improved it already but would like to know what others think. anyway ill stop talking now and let you read :)**

The sun cast its warm orange glow across the harsh rugged landscape as it rose steadily, taking the moons place. A small she-kit huddled against a tree, her fragile form pressed against the rough trunk. As she slept her body twitched, troubled dreams haunting her mind and soul. She dreamt of abandonment, being dumped from the car window, her lithe body rolling and flailing, over and over, like a stuck record. Suddenly a noise nearby pulled her from her broken slumber and opening her blue eyes wearily she peered round the small grassy field. On the other side of the field a pair of eyes glowed through the murky shade of the trees overhead, focusing on her. The pair of eyes belonged to a grey and black queen whose coat was shaggy with neglect. As she started to cautiously approach, her clear limp became noticeable and made one of her hinds legs drag slightly. "Who are you?! Stay away from me!" The small kit called, fear lacing her words. "I am not a danger to you... they call me Grizabella" she quietly answered, a hint of sorrow showing as she spoke her name. "Come with me, I know a place where you will be safe" she mewed gently. The white she-kit thought about it carefully, unsure of whether to trust this stranger, but decided to follow as dark clouds had started to roll across the sky. "What is your name?" The old queen asked, "I... I'm not sure, I... don't think I have a name..." She replied her head and ears drooping. "I heard them use the word Felicity before though" she added her voice a quiet whisper and her tail went limp, trailing along the dusty ground. Grizabella glanced down at the kit walking beside her a worried look on her face. Her white fur was tangled and stained with mud, and the only distinguishable marking was the black patch around her eyes like a mask. Her body was frail and delicate looking, almost like she was made of glass, ready to break at the slightest touch...

After some time they came to a small alleyway at the edge of the city, a damp chill hung in the air. She led the way to a small metal container and entered through the small opening in the front. Felicity stopped outside wondering whether to trust the old queen and follow her inside. A loud rumble was heard and rain started to fall from the dusky grey clouds overhead, startling her. Quickly she darted inside the dark container and glanced around at the bare walls inside. A worn down pillow was the only piece of furniture and did nothing to brighten up the run down den the queen called home. Grizabella placed down the mouse they had caught earlier (with some difficulty) and gave it to the young kit who accepted happily as she had not eaten for some time and not felt the touch of kindness before in her short life so far. Afterwards she stretched out and sleep took over her tired body, taking her into the darkness and cradling her until the morning sun would rise...

Meanwhile Grizabella watched over the young kit, regret flowing through her veins. The Thoughts began to tear at her mind like razor blades... What have I done?...

* * *

**Hopefully if you are reading this note then it means that you have read this chapter yay :D thanks for that. i would just like to say i know it is short but i have never been good at starting stories off so im sure they will get longer as i get into it... i will try to update regularly but i have GCSE's coming up and obviously coursework and homework too -_- so will try to get as much done as i can :) **


	2. Chapter 2 - Evil approaches

**Hi here is another installment to this story. Hopefully it is better than the first chapter and will get more interesting soon I promise :)**

**Disclaimer (for whole story, I forgot to add it in chapter 1) - I own nothing but the OC's and the Plot, Cats belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber and T.S Eliot**

* * *

Felicity awoke from her surprisingly peaceful slumber to find the den empty and with no sign of Grizabella. Getting up was hard for the sleepy kit and she was tempted to curl back up again, but the lack of Grizabella set an uneasy presence in the air. Heading outside she looked around in the small alleyway for any sign of her, but was left without even a single scent. So with the moon rising higher into the sky she stalked out into the dark city...

When the moon was high in the sky Felicity still hadn't caught sign of Grizabella and was going out of her mind with worry. She curled up in an empty cardboard box and tried to get a little sleep as she was exhausted from the hours of searching. However just as sleep was starting to wash over her a harsh, evil laugh sprung out and echoed around the alleyway Making Felicity cower away at the back of the box, hiding her head in her front paws. A shadow cast over the entrance and shortly after a pair of emerald eyes stared in.

"Well, well, well what have we here..." Said a voice

Felicity peeked up and noticed a tall tomcat standing in the Opening, staring at her with menacing eyes. She noticed that he was ginger but also had deep scarlet and black that contrasted against the orange. His claws were long and sharp-looking and his coat looked very shaggy and matted, like it hadn't been groomed or cleaned in a long time. The most threatening thing about this cat though was his eyes, they were a brilliant emerald but had that spark in them that made you fear the next move he was going to make.

"Are you lost?... Such a shame for a young kit like you to be wandering the streets all alone isn't it" he said with a mocking tone to his deep voice. Felicity coward even more when she sensed that the mere presence this cat wasn't a good one, and although young her already sensitive nose picked out the faint scent of pain and misery coming from him, Causing her fur to stand on end.

"Stay away from me!" She growled her ears flattening against her head, trying to make herself look more threatening than she actually was.

"Oh... You don't know what you have gotten yourself into!" He replied an evil smile spread across his face and a menacing gleam in his eyes as they glared down at hers. She met his Gaze and taking him by surprise, barreled into him with unusual strength that no kitten should have at that age, sending him into the wall. She bolted away before he could recover and standing up he glared after her, eyes filled with hatred and anger. "You won't Get away with this!" He hissed quietly before vanishing without a trace into the Still night air.

* * *

**I Think we all know who the certain Ginger cat is :) this wasn't how i actually planned my chapter to go it just happened and so im just going to roll with it and see where it takes me... im sure said ginger cat is going to be popping up again soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Learning to trust

**A/N: after chapter 2 seems to have took a life of its own the plan I made has kind of gone out of the window ;) so I'm just going to see where it takes me...**

* * *

She ran and ran, the haunting laugh ringing in her ears and echoing in her mind. She ran until her heart beat ruthlessly against her ribcage and every breath she took burned like a flame. She ran until darkness edged her vision and she felt like the next step she took would be her last before the darkness captured her. Suddenly her legs gave way beneath her and sent her tumbling into a park. Groaning she lay there, the wind knocked out of her tiny fragile body and waited for the dull pain in her head to pass before she tried to stand again. Pain shot up her legs and back and she pulled herself to her paws and limped towards an old shed she spotted nearby. Luckily the shed was empty and didn't look like it was occupied, so curling up in the corner she let exhaustion take over her and she slept. However she hadn't slept for very long when the nightmares that were becoming ever more constant began...

_She ran and ran, trying to get away from the unending darkness that was trying to engulf her, engulf everyone, and engulf everything. Her heart hammered and her paws burned but still she ran, eyes wild with fear. All around her phantoms started appearing, creeping forward and reaching out with their ghostly fingers. Then suddenly she was falling, down into a dark abyss, menacing sounds echoing all around and filling her ears. She closed her eyes willing it to stop, for her to wake up... _

At the same time a black and white tom was out patrolling the nearby territory when suddenly a small whimpering noise rang out, attracting his attention. He stopped, looking around for the source of the noise and his gaze came to rest on a small shed in the distance. Curiously he crept forwards and wasn't prepared for what he saw. A small kitten was sleeping in the corner, tossing and whimpering in her sleep, her face tensed with worry. She looked only a few months old and as he crept forwards he saw that she was underweight and you could see her ribs protruding prominently from her sides. Gently shaking her he shrunk down on his front paws, trying to make himself seem smaller so that she wouldn't be frightened. Her eyes shot open and at first looked around dazed but when they landed on him they widened in shock and fear.

"Hey, Hey, it's ok I'm not going to hurt you... What are you doing here?" He asked gently, sensing that she was scared.

"I...I...I was abandoned, and I met a queen and she took me in... But in the morning she was gone a...and I tried looking for her but, I couldn't find her" she said her voice a quiet, trembling whisper. His eyes widened in shock.

_How could anyone do this to such a young kitten!_? The tom thought his hackles rising with his anger. Suddenly a small whimper caught his attention and brought him back to his senses.

"Sorry" he said gently "It just makes me angry to think how anyone can do this! I know how it feels..." He trailed off his face pained as he remembered.

"What's your name" the small voice asked, blue eyes gazing up at him.

"My name is Alonzo...do you have a name?" He asked her glad she seemed to be opening up and trusting him somewhat as he stretched out next to her.

"Felicity" she replied, glad to have company. And company whom she didn't think would turn around and abandon her the first chance he got. Alonzo stood up and beckoned to her.

"I know a place where you will be safe" he said, looking at her. Felicity's eyes lit up momentarily but then fell to the floor.

"But why would you want me? I'm just a burden..." Tears welled in her eyes at the thought and he was sure they dulled to a murky grey momentarily. With a soft sigh Alonzo went over to her and nuzzled her head fur. Even though she had only just met him she trusted him and started purring softly, something she hadn't done for a long time...

* * *

**Aww that chapter was slightly happier I guess at the end anyway... It probably will get darker though sometime soon because I find it easier writing darker scenes (and reading them) so yeah... Thanks for reading so far :)**

** The Beta reader has read, edited, and approved this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Just to say

**This isn't a new chapter sadly (though I have chapter 4 waiting to be finished) I just wanted to say that I might not post for a while like I used to because unfortunately my GCSEs are starting on Monday and I'm kinda busy trying to prepare for them so the chapter has been sitting there for at least a month. I will finish it eventually so thank you for waiting patiently :) **


	5. Chapter 5 - New Friends

Felicity walked slowly alongside Alonzo, sticking close by his side as they walked through the park which was unknown to her. The clouds had cleared in the sky and the sun shone down, making Felicity smile as she felt the warmth on her back. All of a sudden Shapes appeared in the distance and as soon as they spotted Alonzo they bounded up to him excitedly.

"Hey Lonz! Can we play with you?" the Kittens squealed excitedly.

"Kittens! What do i have to tell you about running off!" a voice followed at a Flustered queen came bounding up to them.

"Sorry Jenny..." a dark Brown and white Patched Tom-Kit said his head lowering slightly.

"We only wanted to see if he would play with us" A light coloured Calico queen kit mumbled looking down at her paws.

Jenny looked at their apologetic faces and smiled unable to stay mad at them for long.

"Its ok, Just let me know next time" She said softly to them nuzzling the Tom kits head fur good heartedly. "Go play over there, its ok" she told them with a smile. They hesitated, looking at her before bounding off, chasing each other and tumbling around.

Meanwhile Felicity had shrunk down, cowering behind Alonzo, her body trembling slightly. Alonzo glanced down at her and nuzzled her gently trying to reassure her. Jenny noticed and her eyes widened slightly.

"Who have you got there?" she asked, concern flickering across her features.

"Shes Called Felicity... I found her sleeping in the old shed. She looks to be in very poor condition" Alonzo replied his voice dropping so that felicity wouldn't hear.

Jenny glanced over at the trembling kit and her eyes began to tear up as she noticed the full extent of her condition. As she listened to Alonzo tell of what felicity had said had happened to her she wondered how anyone could let a kit, especially one as small as this, go through something like this at such a young age.

Meanwhile Felicity glanced across at the kittens playing in the distance and noticed how happy and carefree they looked as they chased each other around. something stirred inside her and she wondered if she had any siblings. putting her head on the ground she tried to remember the times when she was with her litter and parents. Suddenly a fuzzy and blurry image appeared before her eyes, and she saw two other kittens curling up next to a fluffy white queen. The two kittens were also a pure white, with no markings anywhere. one had sapphire blue eyes and the other had blazing emerald. suddenly she spotted a small white sickly looking body huddled up away from the others. She was notably smaller than than others and had a black marking on her face that went across her eyes like a mask and although her eyes were closed felicity could guess that they were blue. as the image disappeared it suddenly dawned on her. that small sickly kitten was her!

Her eyes shot open and without thinking of the other cats who were still conversing she bolted in the direction of the park exit. If anyone would have looked at her they would have noticed that her eye colour had changed from a sparkling blue to a dark grey and were looking around wildly. she heard someone call her but she did not stop or even turn around. Pain tore at her heart and she just needed to get away from everything and everyone around her...

The moon was just starting to rise when she finally came to a halt. Houses sprung up on every side of her and hungry and tired she looked around for somewhere to shelter. A house not to far from her had an open window so creeping foward she silently scrambled up onto the windowsill. Taking a quick look around to see if the coast was clear she jumped down, being careful not to make a sound. The house was quite grand and as she tiptoed into the hallway she saw there was a multitude of rooms on the ground floor alone. She needed to find her way to the kitchen so trying to get a scent she wandered down the Hallway. After having no look after the first lot of rooms she eventually came to it and luckily the door was unlocked. Using a great amount of strength she pushed open the door slightly, being careful not to make a noise. The kitchen was dark but her eyes easily adjusted to the lack of light. Cautiously poking her head round she sank down and slunk into pantry. After tucking into some leftovers she found she made her way out, feeling full of energy after being near starving for days. All of a sudden she heard voices down the corridor and scampering into a nearby room she crouched down and hid under an old sofa.

Two young teenage cats hopped silently down from the windowsill, each dragging a bag that looked full of items. One was a queen and the other a tom and at first glance you would have thought that they were identical twins but at closer inspection you would notice that one had a slightly darker and fluffier coat that the other. As they walked along the hallway felicity could start to make out what they were saying.

"You know I would have won that if SOMEONE didn't cheat!" accused the tom to his sibling.

"Hey I did not cheat! You never we could only take one item from each house!" the queen replied indignantly playfully shoving the other.

As they entered the room Felicity was hiding in she noticed that the young queen had a string of expensive looking pearls around her neck that complimented her fur colour perfectly. suddenly the queen looked over in her direction and screamed from shock.

"Who are you and why are you hiding under there?! You scared the everlasting daylights out of me!" she exclaimed her eyes wide as she ran behind the tom. Said Toms fur stood on end as he hunched up in a defense position, eyes firmly locked on the Small white shape gradually appearing out from under the sofa.

"I'm sorry... I J-just was so hungry and tired and I s...saw the window and I just... Please don't do anything! I'll just go!" Felicity mumbled, her words quickening up as she trembled slightly. Just as she was about to break for the door she heard a gasp and then a voice,

" wait! don't go" said the tom who's strong cockney accent broke through and was stronger than that of his companion. Slowly turning Felicity's bright blue eyes met the warm hazel eyes of the tom who stood with his companion who was beginning to approach her.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" She asked, concern flickering across her features.

"No" felicity replied ears drooping.

"You could stay here if you want?" The striped queen said before glancing at her companion.

"Yeah there's loads of room" added the Tom, a smile spread across his face.

"Really? Thank you, I'd love to!" Felicity replied her face lighting up with joy.

As they headed down the hall the two cats introduced themselves as Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, the two finest cat burglars around...

* * *

**Hi thanks for the continued support from people and I'm sorry my chapters haven't been regular as life has been busy with dance and school exams and stuff like that so will try to post more often but can't set an actual time for example one every week as I don't know what's going to happen because I may be going to this theatre school alongside everything else so will be busy so thanks for staying with me :)**


	6. IMPORTANT

**Hi! The Author here hehe :) no this is not a new chapter... Sorry *Sniffs sadly* I know I'm not regular with chapters (Bit of an understatement I know) but I just wanted to let my readers out there know (and if your not there anymore than I totally understand) that there may be a short delay as my email I was using to have my google docs on has been deactivated *Scowls Angrily* because it was my school one and as I'm not a student there anymore (I'm going to college YAY!) they deactivated it. I would have moved my documents but they never even let me know it was going to be de-activated so I didn't get a chance to so all my chapters (Written ones, half finished ones) and my story plan for this story has been lost *growls in annoyance* so I'm having to Re trace my steps again :( also I'm currently doing my pre college work (I'm doing Dance, Law and Performing arts!) so that is top priority especially as I have to choreograph a routine and I start college on Monday so bit of a rush really. So anyway if you stick around great *thumbs up* if not I understand :) *friendly shrug* **

**Bye for now :P **

**\- Crim (TheCrimsonQuill579)**


End file.
